ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kael Stanton
Kael Stanton is a professional wrestler under the employ of High Impact Wrestling. Known primarily as a British antagonist of the company's structural integrity, he has notably launched several stables, many under the banner of The Institute and more recently has an alliance branded as The Cabal. His arrogance and megalomania are his defining traits, using his philosophical leanings to berate and confuse opponents in ways not often seen in the wrestling world. A martial artist by style, his recent rehabilitation has led to a stylistic overhaul and a more business like approach to in-ring endeavours. First and foremost, the man has a progressive dementia which sees him often lose contact with what would traditionally be called the 'real world'. This term, however, is highly relative to those who live in it, and this English Lord's bizarre life places him firmly outside its conventions. A Brief Career History Kael's wrestling career begun in SCW (Samurai Championship Wrestling) in Japan in 2000, where he was sent under the pseudonym and mask of Kugutsumen, 'The Man Of A Thousand Faces' to face of against the masked Unholy Assassin, who later joined HIW as Axis. The two fought to a draw and Axis beat the federations world champion in the following week, with the young Kael seemingly retired after this one encounter. He arrived in HIW in 2002, masked and under the pseudonym BloodBath. The mask did not last for long however, and BloodBath's image was under a state of constant flux as the company struggled to integrate Stanton into a western professional scenario. His first match was a battle royale on the companies then development show, Warzone. From here he began to be recognised by being both loud and conspicuous in his attacks on fellow roster members, particularly Bulldozer, who he fought an early rivalry with. When HIW entered one of its frequent Hiatus periods, Only The Best Wrestling was a fledgeling promotion which inherited most of the federations talent. Seeing an opportunity to shake up the established order of things, Stanton entered the federation and established a cult following under a vampiric theme, though particulars of the image often changed. Here he became a two time X-Division Champion, Tag Team Champion, International Champion and World Champion, forging his 'legacy' and defeating Carl Sturm, Randy Wylde and Seth Hudson in the same match to win the federations biggest prize. It was at this point that the federations political undercurrents began to take sway over BloodBath, who quickly tired of the backstage antics of several of the rosters members, and eventually bought out his contract with the company after the loss of his title to an enraged and betrayed Seth Hudson as a result of BloodBath's first evil masterplan. Re-entering the now re-opened HIW, BloodBath participated in the 2004 I-Crown, defeating Chi in the opening round in an epic match of martial arts pitted against luchadore techniques at a blinding pace. This did not sit well with the HIW legend, who took his revenge the following week in ensuring BloodBath was eliminated from the tournament in the next round by Tiger. The very next week, he proved his detractors wrong once and for all by defeating Matt Essex and Chazz Mazzaratti for the HIW International Title. Stanton realised that what may have worked in OTB at gaining the fans appreciations, was no longer the aim nor method of his intended ascension through the ranks of HIW. Realising his intellectual prowess gave him a natural advantage over his competition which his diminutive form could not match, he made the decision to throw off the pretense of his vampiric persona and be known only as himself. His rivalry with his contemporary Matt Essex was to be a recurring one, and resulted in many memorable matches. Stanton's affiliation with Reverend Chaos led to a series of stable incarnations under the banner of The Institute, including third members Bane, Ave, Nick Fowler, and Kai Tanaka. Nick Fowler was to become the protoge of Stanton, inheriting his characteristic devious streak and eventually turning it on his master, resulting in Stanton being overthrown by Fowler who began his own Institute. Stanton defeated and retired Fowler in an ultraviolent match at WrestleWars III. With nowhere left to go but up, Stanton engaged the man who begun his career: Axis. A storied and complex history between the two men, their joint-protoge, and the need for the championship drove both men to such extremes that the resulting match was both memorable to the world and devastating for Stanton, who in refusing to tap out to the undefeated finishing move Odessa Steps was removed from the match by the referee upon sustaining a very visible broken neck. He was out for just six weeks from this injury, undergoing major cutting-edge surgery which allowed him to return ahead of even the most optimistic estimates. Stanton went on from this to compete once again in the I-Crown Tournament, winning his first two rounds and continuing to the PPV. In the same night, he defeated former stablemate Ave, long-time rival and monster Carl Sturm, and his ultimate nemesis, Matt Essex to win the HIW World Championship. Every match was won with the Henan Constrictor, Stanton's own undefeatable submission move. The unbelievable speed of his return followed by this meteoric rise to fame left Stanton at the top of the mountain, and it was to be an idealistic crusade that followed. The week after the I-Crown PPV, High Impact Wrestling was invaded by the XWA, a long-standing faction of HIW superstars hailing from a previous federation. At its head, Demon Knight. Knight began a smear campaign against HIW and as its champion, Stanton stepped up to the challenge, agreeing to place the World Championship on the line against Knight, in Knight's own arena, by Knights own rules on the condition that Knights own Title be on the line. The match was set, and in a brutal and bloody confrontation, Stanton defeated Demon Knight and unified the HIW and XWA titles, ending the XWA's idealistic crusade and consolidating his place in HIW history. Kael Stanton is the first (and last) wrestler to have held the Interpromotional Triple Crown: HIW, OTB, and XWA World Titles. But such a move came at a price. The surgery, while a success beyond anyones best estimations, could not hold up to the extremes of the I-Crown Tournament and the continued assaults by Knight and his XWA troupe. Fast weakening, Stanton found himself being challenged by the young up and coming Jack Logan, cashing in his hard-earned Money In The Bank shot. Stanton sought to align himself with Logan, realising his now multiple injuries left him weak. Demon Knight demanded he be granted a rematch for the World Title, and so he too was put into the fray. During the match, Logan became an opportunist, taking advantage of a weakened Stanton as he defeated Demon Knight with the Zai Xian Kick, and dropped him on his injured neck with the Black Canyon Slam. The Title lost, Stanton found his exaccerbated injuries catching up with him at quite a rate. In his desperation to continue fighting, he hid his weakness long enough to strike back at the new Champion, performing a coup de grace using a carnivale as a cover for his malevolent attack. The resulting meeting between Logan and Cain resulted in Stanton being committed into a rehabilitation centre for three months, forcing him to take his health into account. During this time, a bizarre friendship was struck between Blake Judge and Stanton, both of which had experienced being on the receiving end of Jack Logan's ambitions. This friendship allows Kael to operate behind the scenes in HIW with Judge as his right hand. Together, they plot Kael's return and subsequent plots for the future. This time allowed Stanton to take stock of his ambitions and his place in the federation, together with how to better maintain his health. A new Kael Stanton re-entered HIW, but for now at least, the story seems to be the same. A Pre-History Kael's birth was a traumatic one, in stark contrast to his older brother Sloane. His mother developed post-natal depression and was thought to never fully recover. Her pregnancy was an accident and his father Lord Charles Stanton II resented him. Being a second son, Kael stood to inherit nothing of the estate, and so his father wished to groom him for a career in the military, hence naming him in Celtic, "Mighty Warrior". The boy Kael however was quite different from his fathers expectation, expressing an interest in literature and the arts, particularly painting. His father became more and more disgusted with his child as his mothers condition worsened. Taking an expedition to China, the family sailed to the coast of the communist despot nation and during their brief visit, the six year old Kael Stanton was lost to the rest of the family. Taken in by a sympathetic monk, Jin Gong, he found himself deep in the Henan province of China and adopted by the Xiaolin Monks, who raised him and taught him the five-form Xiaolin Gong Fu, Wushu, and several international martial arts like Jiu Jitsu, Muay Thai and Karate. Weapons forms were his speciality, particularly the staff or "Turng Sau Gwun". His impudence was a long-standing trait that strengthened with age and seemed immune to discouragement. Eventually, it led to his expulsion from the temple along with his master, Kenji, who took responsibility for his students failure. Together, the two migrated to America where they lived an ambiguous life for several years before Kael found his way to HIW. Current Affairs Coming Soon... Moveset General Overview Kael Stanton is an accomplished martial artist and has defined his career with high-risk, athletic assaults. Now however, older and with injuries to consider, the embattled Stanton has had to streamline his use of martial arts. Because of the repeated neck injuries, no kicks above waist height are viable. Stanton's repertoire has become increasingly based on explosive forward motion over the lucid circular motions of traditional Xiaolin martial arts. Locking and counter-striking is now more important than ever, though throws are still used- mainly as a means to ground opponents. His new style is defined by close-range, powerful attacks mixed with hard throws and vicious locks. Kael has become more reluctant to use acrobatic aerial attacks, but it would be unwise to forget his considerable top rope experience. Finishing Moves *'Henan Constrictor-' A Modified Chickenwing Choke. From behind, Kael lifts his left arm up under the right arm pit of the opponent, circling it over and bringing it down between the shoulder and neck of the opponent. He brings his right arm across and clasps his hands, locking in a brutal arm bar/choke combination. Lifting the opponent off their feet with it, he slams them onto their backside before stepping over and making the hold inescapable. Though resistance can happen in the early stages (similar to a sleeper hold), once the opponent is grounded, there is no escape. A brutal and dehibilitating submission move. Undefeatable. IMAGE *'Gedan Taikatsu-' Whirlwind Elbow Strike- The strike comprises Kael leaping into the air at between a forty-five and ninety degree angle (depending on the angle of attack) and rotating on his own axis, performing at least two full rotations in the air before bringing the elbow around and driving it into the neck from above, forcing all the cyclical momentum through the opponent and driving them into the floor at great speed. This move is a very versatile one and can come from all manner of situations, whether from running or vaulting, in front, behind, or to the side. The move always results in the flattening of the opponent to the canvas lends itself well to pinning predicaments. The move is most notable for enabling Stanton to pin Easton Hall in seven seconds, the fastest recorded pinfall in HIW history. Rare Finishers *'The Will To Power-' Top Rope Tigerbomb. This move can be done to the inside of the ring for instant pinning effect, or to the outside for devastating effect. Based on the UN-Derhook Powerbomb of the days of olde, Stanton will use this move only against the most strident and unwavering of opponents. It will instantly incapacitate through the use of both wrestler's bodyweight being brought down on the opponents neck and shoulders from a great height and at great speed. By whatever means or circumstances, this WILL end the match. *'Canonrana-' Top Turnbuckle Reverse Rana Driver. This move instantly proved its devastating power. Executable to the inside or the outside depending on the orientation of the opponent, this move provides instant and total cessation to hostilities. Stanton takes up position on the opponents shoulders before arching backward, locking his legs around the neck of the enemy and taking hold of the top rope to pull himself down and over, using his legs to power his opponent into a backward arc. A long drop and sudden stop, enough to put an end to all adversaries. Signature Moves * Spitfire-''' Running, Leaping STO. based on the most brutal vision of the Japanese "O Soto Gari", Kael charges at his opponent before lunging at them, his right leg outstretched while his right arm is held out behind him. As he flies forward to come alongside the opponent, he uses the power of his hips to bring the leg kicking back and the arm bolting forward, tearing the opponents lower and upper body in opposite directions to pile them down into the mat. A hard-hitting move, and a personal favourite. * 'Tiger Uppercut-' 360 Leaping Uppercut. If Stanton is forced by an opponent to duck to avoid an attack, he will immediately spring upward with a rising uppercut, catching them fleetingly in the gut and driving through the rib cavity into the jaw, whereupon Stanton follows through the rising force by increasing it exponentially, turning on axis as he drives his fist through his opponents chin to turn three sixty degrees while gaining immense height. This has been known as a lesser Zai Xian Kick in Kugutsumen's arsenal, and can almost always garner a nearfall. * 'Tatsu DDT-' Half Crab DDT. When Kael Stanton has a front face lock on an opponent, he will take up the outside leg by grabbing the tights behind the knee and hoisting it up. Shifting his grip to the foot, he will drive his fingers into the boot cusp of his opponent before dropping fluidly into a DDT, wrenching down on the leg at the moment of impact. The move is significantly damaging to the head, but more damaging to the knee and spine which are put under intense strain by the sudden jolt on the leg, and the compressed arc the spine is forced into. This is a fast, fluid move which causes intense pain, but does require significant exertion. *'Cloak and Dagger-' Dragon Sleeper/Multiple Knee Drop. Stanton applies an airtight Dragon Sleeper on his opponent and uses the hold to wrench them up, the send them crashing down repeatedly into his outstretched knee. If he thinks he won't get the tap, he will finish by elevating them by their neck into the air and slamming them down one final time into his extended knee and either dropping them to the mat, or whirling them around for the Great Kick. Basic Moves *Shoulder Thrusts: Used in a variety of settings, Stanton uses the pivoting, side-on shoulder thrust to great effect. Be it from a joint-lock, from running, standing or jumping, the shoulder is now used to great effect by Stanton. *Punches: Open palm, knife-hand, hammer-fist and backhand preferred. *Knees: Any variation *Elbows: Any variation *Armlocks: Any variation *Leglocks: Any variation Nicknames *The Unlimited One *The Vicissiter Of Violence Theme Music *"Demon Of The Fall" Opeth Real Estate '''Moraine Lake, Canada: Kael is the owner of an cave complex with a log-caban facade in the mountains surrounding the lake, it is a retreat from the world and a place to think and train without interruption.IMAGE Mount Terror, Ross Island: Just off mainland Antarctica lies Ross Island, home of three shield volcanoes, with Kael's hotel complex on the side of the second largest, looking out at the larger Mt. Erebus. The building is heavyset and far from decorative on the exterior, but the interior is self-heated by its position buried within the face of the volcano, and provides imported luxuries upon request for the richest of the rich. The complex also has a tower built into an outcropping exclusively for Kael's use.IMAGE HIW Title Histories OTB Title Histories XWA Title Histories